X-Over Beats!
by VanillaDeluxe16
Summary: AU. A certain girl arrives in a place unknown to her with no memory except for her name. She meets strange people who fight in an eternal conflict for either of the two opposing gods. Spying under the request of a certain person, she does not know that this task will change her forever.


Merry Christmas, guys!

Because I had some difficulty continuing from where I previously left off in_ Murasaakiro No Kumo Hen_, I want to share another crossover story I came up with. This story formed in my head as I was watching _Angel Beats!_(I think it's a good anime, it's just something about its storyline and the fact it only had thirteen episodes).

Contains multiple series like (probably) _Final Fantasy_ or _Sword Art Online_. I don't know if it will only be a one-shot or a story with chapters... it's up to you guys to decide.

Also, tell me if my writing had improved in comparison to my other two fics. Sorry if the plot is being poorly executed, but I tried my best. A scene changes if you see an emoticon above it.

_**I don't own anything! All rights belong to their respective owners!**_

Anyways, let's start!

* * *

ヘ(^_^ヘ)

In a forest surrounded by gargantuan green oaks and large amounts of undergrowth a blue-haired girl was running for her life, her deep sapphire eyes only focussed on the innermost part of the forest. She wore a white coat with black outlines, short black skirt, knee high white socks, black shoes and something that resembles a bolo tie that is tied like a ribbon.

The black shoes were killing her feet for it appeared that her feet were not accustomed to it. She did not care if her joints were swelling, if her legs were tired, if her feet were sore, if her body was covered in bruises and her breaths were hitching- all she cares about was that the knight going after her will lose sight of her.

The girl could hear the clanking of the knight's heavy armor, his huge sword making scraping noises as he dragged it against the ground. She could feel the knight's yellow eyes piercing right through her.

After hours of running, the girl found shelter in a thick canopy of trees. As she reached her destination, her legs collapsed and she heavily panted out for air. She was relieved that the knight didn't follow her here.

That is… until a psychotic clown appeared behind her, grinning madly.

"Well, well… what do we have here? Another thing to play with!" The clown clapped happily and laughed, making the girl feel more scared in her life. First a knight, now a clown… how screwed up was her life? She couldn't recall everything except her name.

Everything just happened to her so suddenly, and it is within the span of one day.

* * *

_Her name was Dawn._

_She couldn't recall even the slightest detail on her past._

_Three people who she didn't even know knew her name and introduced her to a 'normal high school life'._

_During lunch, she meets a short silver-haired girl with golden eyes. She only talked to her a bit, but the topic she brought up to Dawn's attention was odd: people disappear if they become 'fulfilled' and move on._

_She pondered on the girl's topic for the entire day. After school, her 'friends' showed her the Girl's Dormitory. Her room was Room 304 and she will share it with a girl named Serah._

_Upon entering the dorm, she noticed Serah's appearance. Although she did admire her appearance (bluish-green eyes and pink hair at an average length, with most of the long strands tied to the left side of her head by a silver hair ornament), she was quite curious on why she wore a different uniform than her (a sailor uniform with a white-blue color scheme, a pinkish ribbon and a badge on her left sleeve with the letters 'SSS')._

_She asked Serah if what the girl told her was true and she agreed, adding that Dawn is now in the Afterlife, dead with regrets in life. She cannot process this idea, so she dismissed herself for a walk to clear her mind._

_And that was where all of this began._

_She thought that the girl and Serah were crazy and were only sputtering utter nonsense._

* * *

The clown snapped his fingers, and crackles of lightning came out "Haha! Zappo!"

Before the beams of lightning reached her, Dawn forced herself to stand up, resuming into running for her own life. Her only focus drifted again to the forest's exit- back to the school. By focussing on the goal, Dawn failed to realize that the knight was again after her too.

Dawn kept running until her feet came to a screeching halt. She stared down the ground, and realized she was on the edge of a cliff. Now the knight and the clown had cornered her.

"Meddling child," the knight spoke, "You have gotten way past the normal boundaries into the eternal conflict. Very well, as your first opponent in this war I, Garland, will knock you down!" Garland raised his massive sword to decapitate Dawn but the clown stopped him, a crazy smirk drawn on his lips.

"You pathetic jester!" Garland yelled in irritation "What do you want now?!"

The jester laughed maniacally, "Just wait, the fun part is just beginning." The jester raised his right arm then, so sudden, a huge block of ice formed in his hand. With one giant smirk, he threw the block of ice to Dawn's direction.

Dawn just froze in her place. She couldn't run. She couldn't do anything without the aid of 'something' back then. She thought that she will die, that everything the girl and Serah told her were lies. The event before the chase immediately flashed before her eyes.

* * *

_As she walked through the school courtyard, an event made her hide into a nearby bush by instinct. Slowly popping her head out of the bush, she saw Garland fighting someone or something in the shadows. It looked like Garland had a hard time._

_The sounds of metal against metal were growing louder and louder. In one split second, the figure came out of the shadows that covered his entire appearance. All Dawn could remember was that the opponent was male, had black hair, and wore a khaki coat. The black coat that rested on his shoulders flew like a cape, and the weapons in his possession resembled something she knew back in the past._

_She wanted to take a closer look at Garland's opponent so she meticulously crawled out of the bush, avoiding every obstacle. Fate became so cruel as she accidentally hit a rock with the sole of her shoe, and this interrupted both fighters. She swore she saw a scowl back in the shadows._

_After that, the chase began._

* * *

Her legs began to act on their own and she jumped off from the cliff, earning grunts from Garland and maniacal laughs from the clown.

She thought that she was going to die from the fall, that it was a wrong decision to do it.

But she never expected this.

A figure ran up quickly and safely caught her in its arms. Dawn slowly opened her tightly shut eyes to see who her savior was.

Her wide, sapphire eyes then met up with narrow, steel grey eyes. Upon blinking twice, she found out that the one who saved her from the fall was Garland's opponent. It seemed that he viewed her as a bother because she drove Garland's attention away from him.

"You…" he hissed, a scowl making its way on his lips, "stay here and wait patiently like a good herbivore you are." He just dropped Dawn onto the floor with no interest.

After making contact on the floor, Dawn stood up and rubbed her aching butt, "You know… that hur-"

The male leapt up to the cliff to continue his battle with Garland, and the weapons in his possession ignited in… purple flames?

Garland drew his sword and in one split second, both weapons collided with each other. Both of them seem to be at equal strength.

"You are indeed on par with the Warrior…" Garland narrowed his eyes to the male. In the male's determined look, he could see a familiar face, eyes that are filled with _determination_, _hope_ and _light_.

The male aimed his other weapon at Garland, only for said knight to block it again with his sword. The male hissed at Garland in a venomous tone, "Do not compare me to that Warrior. He is _just_ a dog to one of your gods."

"Worm, you do not realize that Cosmos and Chaos are two opposing forces and that their battles against each other… LAST FOR AN ETERNITY!" Garland's sword's blade folded forward to turn into an axe, and proceeded to knock the male down. The attack was too slow, allowing the male to easily dodge the attack. He jumped into the air, directly above the knight.

Garland divided his sword into two and leapt up to again clash with the male. After minutes of swiftly blocking each other's attacks, Garland combined his two swords again and tossed it at his opponent, guiding the sword with a long chain.

The teen decided to send back the sword to Garland for he approached the great sword and hit it with the front end of his weapon. The force of the sword, however, made him fall off-balance and he was thrown into the air.

Fire suddenly surrounded the male, courtesy of the clown. With a mad laugh, the tongues of fire approached the male.

Dawn gasped upon seeing the explosion, _'D-Did he… just di-'_

After the smoke cleared up, Dawn saw that the male was protected by large, purple balls engulfed in spikes. It appeared that he knew how to play dirty.

He jumped from one of the spikes to the clown's direction. The clown readied another fire spell but was too slow to dodge a blow on his stomach. The male kicked the clown's face immediately after the first blow.

Smirking, the clown took hold of the leg that the male used. The clown's creepy smile widened, "It looks like I'm gonna have to play rough too!"

He hoisted the male like a trophy by his foot, and sparks of lightning started to crackle in his hands. The male stared at the clown, irritated. He murmured in a mocking tone, "That damn clown…"

Sweat began to drop on Dawn's face as she helplessly watched as the male teen is about to roast to death by the lightning casted by the clown.

Dawn clenched her fists, _'What should I do? Someone help him… please!'_

She looked up again at the scene. The clown was still laughing, charging up lightning to roast the teen. The teen still grunted and struggled from the clown's grip.

Narrowing his eyes towards the clown in irritation, he landed a kick square on the clown's face with his other leg. The clown lost his grip on the teen's foot, the teen landing gently on the floor.

The teen drew out his two weapons, "For trying to distract our runner for finding the next crystal and for attempting to break my pride, I'll bite you to death."

Feeling ignored, Garland thrust his blade into the ground and spoke, "I wish to continue this battle but for now… we must retreat."

"Aw… but why? I'm starting to have fun!" the clown whined.

"Their 'runner'- possibly one of Cosmos' dogs- had just driven out our forces. May we continue this fight another day."

After speaking those words, Garland and the clown started to mysteriously vanish.

Moments later, the teen turned on the earpiece in his left ear, "How was it? Did he find the route to the next crystal?"

"…"

"I just confronted the Warrior's 'rival' and that _damned _clown. The battle ended immediately because of some 'nuisance'."

"…_."_

"Whatever," with that he turned the earpiece off.

The teen turned to Dawn, sending icy glares towards her. Dawn froze for a moment before snapping back to reality. She asked the teen, "Eternal conflict… Cosmos and Chaos… crystal… regrets… where am I?"

He glared at her, "The war is _none of your business_."

The bluenette slightly flinched from his glare, "I-I'm just asking what this place is. I do not wish to involve myself with these Cosmos and Chaos gods."

The teen cut off his glare and sighed, "You are in the Afterlife, herbivore. Basically… _you're dead_."

Dawn shook her head, "But… there's no proof! There's no proof that-"

"_Proof?_" the teen smirked, "If you want proof, then…"

A spike suddenly appeared from the front end of his right weapon. Dawn's legs began trembling in fear.

He approached her and Dawn suddenly felt a strong stabbing sensation on her chest. He had stabbed her and as she was losing consciousness and blood, she caught sight of the male's sadistic smirk.

* * *

(ノ^_^)ノ

Dawn groggily opened her eyes to find that she was in a place filled with white beds and chairs and tables- the room donned with yellow and white curtains and grey paint. Her head felt a little light, _'W-Was it just a dream or…?'_

She glanced at her side to see her white coat stained by blood, a hole near the chest area. She immediately sat up and freaked out.

She felt time stop when she saw the male from last night sitting in a chair located on the left side of her bed. His uniform was tainted with little bits of blood and was covered with some ripped segments. He slowly opened his eyes and proceeded to glare at her even more.

Dawn jerked away to the right side, "D-Don't do that… _please!_"

The male closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at her normally, "And why is that?"

"I-It creeps me out- that's why!"

The male heaved a sigh and stood up, "If you're afraid of me, I'll just rid myself of you. Besides, I don't like to be around you for even less than a minute." He began to walk towards the door and reached for the handle.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted. He stopped on his tracks.

"Who's Cosmos? Who's Chaos? What are these 'wars'?" Dawn asked him.

The male simply glared at her, "I said it was _none of your business_."

Dawn twitched an eye, _'I-I just want to know who those people are!'_

"Anyways…" Dawn looked away nervously, and suddenly caught the sight of the male's hand tightening on the handle, prepared to open the door. Dawn began flailing her arms, "I SAID WAIT!"

He stopped and stood still.

"T-Thank you… for saving me l-last night", Dawn stuttered, a shy smile on her face. The male briefly covered his face before opening the door.

"I only 'saved' you because you would just be a nuisance", he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Dawn looked at the door for a few minutes.

With a nervous gulp, she put on her stained coat and her black shoes. _'I think I will ask someone else about the 'war' instead…'_ she stood up and exited the little room.

(ヾ(´･ω･｀)

* * *

I don't know if I'm good at action scenes, but as stated above, I tried my best. Sorry if some characters are OOC (especially, I think, Garland).

The story's timeline is set in a world where Yurippe and the rest of the _Angel Beats!_ characters we know (save for one character) have not yet arrived in the afterlife, so you could say that Serah and the others are the 'first' SSS.

_Kumo Hen_'s Chapter 18 will come soon, I'll promise you that. I'm currently fixing said chapter and deciding what should happen next.


End file.
